


When Family Calls

by Tarakuna



Category: DreamSMP, DreamSMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Found Family, Minecraft, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarakuna/pseuds/Tarakuna
Summary: The syndicate Attacks Snowchester, Ranboo and Tubbo spring into action to protect each other, and their pigman son Michael.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	When Family Calls

**Author's Note:**

> First off - Obligatory PLATONIC MARRIAGE- in this house we do not ship tubbo and ranboo because they are minors.  
> That being said the idea of this made me cry and I had to write it. It was originally supposed to have a much angstier ending but I didnt feel like SOBBING when I got to writing it. I might make an alternate ending version with the original ending later but take some BeeFamily.

**_TUBBO_ **

Tubbo felt his heartbeat pounding loudly in his ears as he sprinted across the small bayside town of Snowchester, the sounds of the syndicate’s explosives deadened by the snowy trees. As he ran by the center podium, an explosion shook the wall of the abandoned nuclear facility. Tubbo thanked the skies that he had decommissioned the weapons as he began trying to pick his way around the rubble that now blocked the path. Just before he had clambered over the last of the ruins, he froze, the rattling cry of one of the three-headed withers shivering through his head. The magic holding the undead creature’s frail form together glowed blue in the fading evening light. Tubbo’s breath caught in his throat as he crouched behind the debris. He clutched the small heart-shaped locket around his neck and shut his eyes tightly, praying that the creature moved on quickly. After several tense seconds, a sharp whistle pierced the air, drawing the undead beast back towards Techno’s looming figure across the bay.

Tubbo hesitantly peeked out from behind the stone ruins, listening carefully before quietly picking the rest of the way through the debris, his footsteps turning to a sprint as he cleared the last of it.

The large mansion Tubbo called home loomed overhead as he raced towards the edge of town. Overgrown berry bushes tore at his clothes as he rushed towards it hurriedly.

Tubbo threw open the large double doors of the mansion, rushing up the large central staircase. He ran through hallway after hallway- his footsteps echoing through the hallways.

Finally, he reached Michael’s room, throwing the door open and rushing to the small chest in the corner. Pulling out his satchel- he began loading as many potions as he could into it. Shutting the chest, he flung around- searching frantically for the small piglin.

“Michael-” he called out, a note of panic in his voice as he readjusted the now bulging bag across his shoulder- “Michael- come here.”

A small grunt came from the closet- Tubbo looked over and saw Michael’s skeletal eye poking curiously out from behind the closet door. He rushed over, scooping the slightly shaking piglin up in his arms.

“Oh buddy, are you scared?” Tubbo wrapped Michael in a tight hug, “It's ok Michael- come on, let's go to the bunker.” He rushed out of the room, Michael still tightly in his arms.

**_RANBOO_ **

The withers' cries felt muffled in Ranboo’s ears as he ran through the destroyed streets of Snowchester, looking frantically for any sign of Tubbo. Techno’s maniacal laughter rang through the air as his vision blurred with boiling hot tears that fell, burning his skin. Explosions rained down on Snowchester until only ruins remained of the small snow-covered town overlooking the frozen bay. An occasional piercing whistle shot through the streets, calling the withers over to Techno- and a new target for the creatures explosions. 

If only he had been able to warn Tubbo earlier, seen the signs of preparations for an attack, had a faster way to contact him. Maybe then he could’ve made sure that both Tubbo and Michael were safely away from the danger and destruction that surrounded them. For now, however, he would have to trust that Tubbo could keep himself and their son safe.

“Tubbo running towards the mansion by the woods-” Nikki’s soft voice cut through his thoughts as it crackled through his earpiece, “What’s the plan Techno?”

“I’ll send the withers in to do some damage. Then we’ll go in and find him-” Techno responded. He sent another piercing whistle through the air, calling the two withers to his side as he began to make his way towards the mansion.

**_TUBBO_ **

The first explosion rocked the walls of the mansion as Tubbo reached the first stairwell. He rushed down the stairs as a second explosion hit the mansion. He set Michael down at the bottom of the stairs- taking his hand and pulling him along the next corridor. More and more blasts rang through the mansion, sending pieces of ceiling falling around them as they rushed towards the bunker.

**_RANBOO_ **

Ranboo raced after Techno- stumbling over his own feet in his panic. He could feel his heartbeat coursing through his whole body as he scrambled over the debris that littered Snowchester. As he broke the edge of town and began sprinting towards the house, the withers started their attack. Seconds later, Ranboo’s foot caught on a root- he grunted as he was thrown to the ground, tumbling. He looked up as the withers continued their assault on the mansion, pieces of the wall beginning to crack and crumbled against the explosions.

“You couldn’t save them,” Dream’s voice whispered in the back of his mind, “you betrayed even them.”

“No- no, I can’t have- no, they have to be ok-” Ranboo screamed at the voice, standing up and racing blindly towards the mansion once again.

**_TUBBO_ **

Tubbo pulled Michael past hallway after hallway until they reached the main foyer of the mansion. The wither’s cries rattled loudly without the dampening of the walls between them, Techno’s laughter singing through the air. Michael whined and squealed in fear each time a piece of the house fell around them. As they made their way down the main staircase, a section of the ceiling crashed just a few meters from Michael. He pulled away from Tubbo’s grasp, tripping as he tried to flee, which sent him sprawling down the last few steps of the staircase.

“MICHAEL-” Tubbo screamed in panic, sprinting down the rest of the steps to him. He immediately checked him for any injuries in need of attention before reaching out to grab his hand again. As he took Michael’s hand, Tubbo heard a piercing whistle from the doorway, followed by the sudden halt of explosions. Tubbo looked up towards the door in terror, Techno’s intimidating form standing in the entrance, laughing softly as he stepped foot into the foyer.

**_RANBOO_ **

“Found him- he’s got something with him-” Techno’s voice crackled in Ranboo’s earpiece as he sprinted towards the mansion. “Come back here Tubbo-” Techno taunted, the ending cut off as he terminated the transmission. Without saying a word, Ranboo pushed himself to run faster. Tears rolled down his face as he raced towards the house.

**_TUBBO_ **

As Tubbo pulled Michael towards the nearest hallway, his breath now ragged and labored, a loud bang rang out behind him. With one well-placed shot from Techno’s firework launcher, the explosion detonated near the entrance to the hallway- sending the stone and wood framework crumbling down. Tubbo turned quickly, crouching protectively over Michael to shield him from the falling debris.

The dust settled, and Techno chuckled, slinging the crossbow across his back and unsheathing his netherite sword. Tubbo looked around frantically, searching for an escape for him and Michael, his panic quickly turning to fear as he realized that the only remaining escape was directly past Techno.

“Te-Techno?” Tubbo choked, backing up as far as he could with Michael, who hung to his leg tightly.

“We trusted you Tubbo, we trusted that this wasn’t a government-” Techno continued advancing towards Tubbo, adjusting his grip on his sword. He stopped a couple of feet from him, towering over him menacingly, “I’m sorry Tubbo- but it ends here for you.”

Tubbo covered Michael's eyes with his hand, closing his own as he braced for his death by Techno’s sword.

“TUBBO, MICHAEL- TECHNO WAIT!”

“R-Ranboo?” Techno stammered after a couple of seconds. Tubbo opened his eyes tentatively to see the enderling standing in front of him. His tails flicking in sync as he stared at Techno- arms spread wide.

**_RANBOO_ **

Ranboo looked into Techno’s shocked face, burning hot tears still streaming down his face.

“Techno, please don’t hurt them- they’re two of the only good things that have happened to me.”

“What do you mean?” A note of betrayal snuck into Techno’s voice as his grip on his sword loosened ever so slightly.

“Well-” Ranboo hesitated, “this is my son,” he gestured to Michael, who has peaked his head out curiously from behind Tubbo’s hand, “and Tubbo’s my husband.” He looked Techno in the eye, trying to appear confident despite the shaking in his legs and the fear in his voice.

“Husband?!” Techno shook himself back to the moment at hand, “you married someone from the government- and joined an anarchist commune- at the same time?” His voice began to rise in anger as he began to process it.

“I felt pressured- you had me back into a wall. I don’t do well with peer pressure or social situations, and I had to keep them safe.” Ranboo pleaded desperately, “I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to them. Techno, please- we can help him change this- I can’t lose Tubbo, I can't lose either of them.”

**_TECHNO_ **

Techno looked at the three of them, Ranboo glancing back at the pair every couple seconds as if to check they were still there, still ok. The small pigman, Techno noticed, was watching curiously from behind Tubbo’s leg, tilting his head slightly in Techno’s direction. He quickly hid behind Tubbo’s leg when he saw his gaze on him. Techno turned at the sound of footsteps behind him, seeing Phil walking up to him from the doorway. He opened his mouth to speak, but Phil’s firm hand on his arm silenced him.

“Look at them Techno- even right now. I think this is the happiest I’ve seen Ranboo in a long time, if not ever. Look at his face every time he looks at that kid- or even Tubbo for that matter.”

“I know Phil-” Techno sighed, “I know. I can’t take this away from him, but what do I do about Tubbo- how do I fix that? I can’t just ignore this- it doesn’t feel right.”

“We’ll teach him. We can help him be better- but put your sword away Techno, they need to know you aren’t going to hurt them.”

Techno sheathed his sword on Phil’s word, sighing deeply. “Well come on then- Ranboo and Tubbo need rest and healing potions, and the kid needs a bandaid. Oh, and someone needs to deal with those withers.”


End file.
